


Getting Lost in the Modern Times (Washed by the Higher Tides)

by wearetheluckyones



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Spanking, Swearing, dd/lg, slight somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearetheluckyones/pseuds/wearetheluckyones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a little and Zayn is his daddy.</p><p>Or: Louis goes into ‘little space’ at the most inopportune of times and gets up to all sorts of mischief. Zayn has to punish him.</p><p>AN: I had this on my Tumblr, but I decided to put it up on AO3 and delete it on Tumblr, so I haven't stolen it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Lost in the Modern Times (Washed by the Higher Tides)

**Author's Note:**

> What I'd written as the last Author's Notes: 'First time actually properly writing slash smut so constructive criticism is definitely definitely welcome. 
> 
> I really hope I did the DD/lg lifestyle justice, I’m only really a newbie little, so with Louis’s character, I just went off me, I guess, like, I reckon I’m about between four-six when I’m little and I’m a total trouble maker :)'

Zayn doesn’t really realise Louis is… well… not himself, until he looks over from the other side of the interview chair to find Louis with a wicked grin on his face, aiming a rubber band pulled taught around his fingers at the poor interview who’s already a little nervous as it is. Zayn’s too far away to stop him (fucking curse Richard for deciding to put them on opposite ends) and if he asked one of the boys between to do it, he’d pout but continue on. Zayn scowls, and watches him closely, sighing in relief when the rubber band goes unnoticed by the interviewer and misses her head by less than an inch.

The interview ends after five more minutes more of Louis making trouble, pinching Harry’s thigh, knocking his legs against the chair, pulling at a loose thread on the couch’s material until it practically comes apart, pinching at Niall’s neck, pulling at Liam’s hair.

Everyone is thoroughly pissed off with him by the time they’re in the van and being shipped off to another interview, all complaining and arguing until Louis’s eyes begin to well up, bottom lip wobbling, and he begins to cry.

“Fuck, Lou, we shouldn’t'a yelled, ’m sorry.” Harry says, a sucker for tears.

“Louis, what’s wrong? Why are you so off today?” Liam asks, concerned, like always.

“Are you sick, Lou?” Niall asks.

Louis spares a glance at Zayn who’s looking both pissed off and worried.

“What’s wrong, Lou?” Zayn asks, softly, slowly, leaning towards the older man, fingers digging into his thigh as a reminder, I’m here, you’re okay, I’m not going anywhere, nothing bad’s going to happen to you. Lou doesn’t answer, just lets the tears fall, unashamedly, quietly. They’re outside the radio station before Zayn can get it out of him, and this time, Zayn makes sure to sit next to Louis - fuck what Richard says - a firm hand on his thigh as he watches him answer questions in his baby voice, worried, but still angry.

They get home after the interview to Ted barking a greeting at them, winding around their legs as Zayn leeds Louis to the couch and sits him down.

“Do you know what you’ve done wrong, Louis?”

“Yeah, daddy.” Louis replies, pouting, bitting his lips, nodding his head almost vigorously. “Was bored.”

“That doesn’t give you the right to pinch at people and pull their hair, or to throw rubber bands at them. What if you had hit her in the eye?”

“M'sorry, daddy,”

“You get ten spanks and you’re not allowed cummies, tonight, understand?”

Louis whines but he nods, letting Zayn pull him over his lap and pull down his tight jeans and breifs, just under the curve of his arse. 

“Gonna count, okay?”

The first slap isn’t that hard, but it’s not light either and Louis whines, pushing forward to get out of Zayn’s reach as he moans out a “One.” The next one is harder, on the opposite cheek, and Louis counts again.

By five, Louis’s arse is a nice flushed hot pink and by ten it’s red and hot, aching, stinging. Louis is whining and crying, fingernails dug into the couch arms, still trying to wiggle away but not as hard now.

“Tomorrow you’re going to apologize to the boys and that poor interviewer, understand?” Zayn asks, and Louis nods. “You’ve been a good boy, Lou, took your spankings very well,” He says, getting Louis to stand up and pulling his pants down fully, bitting his lips at Louis tear tracked face, his red cheeks. He notices Louis is hard against his stomach and sighs, he’s not very good with punishments that include not letting Louis come, but he’s learnt to stick it out by not getting off either, as much a punishment for him as it is for Louis. 

“C'mon, baby, lets go get into bed. I’ll find your paci and we can watch Cars again, yeah?”

“C'n we colour?” Louis asks, wiping at his eyes.

“Course, baby. Which book?”

“Sophia.” Louis answers.

Zayn nods and takes Louis into their bedroom, lays him down on his front on the bed and retrieves the soothing lotion from the bedside drawer, rubbing it over the redness of Louis’s flesh before going to find Louis’s paci, his Sophia the First colouring book, the Cars DVD and his teddy bear Ralph (After Wreck-it-Ralph) before stripping down to his boxers and climing back into bed with him, colouring with him and watching the movie before they fell asleep.

~~~~~~

Zayn wakes up the next morning to Louis straining against his stomach, cock hard and flushed, eyes still closed and breath still even.  
It only takes him a moment to find the lube in the bedside table drawer and slick his fingers with it, opening Louis up while he’s still asleep on top of Zayn before holding his still red and hot cheeks apart and thrusting inside, waking the elder boy up.

“Daddy,” Louis huffed, pouting. “Started wiv'out me.”

Zayn laughs, thrusting in and out, in and out until Louis is a moaning, writhing mess on top of him, nails digging into his shoulders, of the tattoo of his best friend Perrie he thought was a good idea when he was drunk off Tequila shots and Sex on the Beach’s, out on the town with her.

“Gonna come soon,”

“C'mon, then, baby, come for daddy, come for daddy,” Zayn says, tightening his hands on Louis’s thighs, watching with pride as Louis comes untouched, whining and crying out, back arching, hole tighting around Zayn’s cock until he, too comes, deep inside Louis, covering his insides with white, hot come.

“Mornin’, daddy.” Louis says, once their breathing had evened out, head on Zayn’s chest before lifting up to place a kiss on the youngers lips. “Love you, Zaynie.”

“Love you, too, baby boy, so much.” Zayn places a kiss to Louis’s forehead before they have to get up to start the day.


End file.
